Electrical connectors are utilized to interconnect signals and power to and from components such as are used with computers and communication apparatus and the like. Frequently, the signals interconnected are of a level, or have characteristics that can be subject to interference by other signals, voltage transients or the like, or can cross-couple into other signal paths to cause problems. To this end, a practice has evolved of utilizing connectors containing shielding covering over the signal paths, such shielding being grounded to carry off unwanted radiation from interfering with signals carried by the connector; or, to prevent radiation from the connector to other signal paths. With respect to these connectors, considerable attention is paid to the design and practice of intermiting signal contacts to assure a low resistance and stable electrical interface that can be repeatedly mated and unmated in use of the connector. With respect to grounding or grounding shields in the intermating parts of connectors, less attention to design detail frequently results in a grounding or shielding interconnection less than optimum. This is particularly the case with grounding and shielding structures formed of sheet metal or other conductors either unplated or plated with nonprecious metal, such as tin or alloys thereof, the broad areas of shielding structures making the use of precious metal relatively costly as compared with contacts or small portions of contacts. Additionally, in prior art use, grounding and shielding paths are provided by add-on hardware that fits onto, over, or in conjunction with, the connector housings and contacts or cable containing shielding such as braid or surrounding conductive paths.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shield and grounding interconnection for electrical connectors or the like. It is still a further object to provide a grounding shield interconnection incorporated into a connector requiring grounding and shielding. It is still a further object to provide a grounding interconnection that is contained within a connector housing and is useful to interconnect grounding and shielding paths to printed circuit boards, cables, or the like.